


Storms and Books

by HyoTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeno and Somi are Best Friends, M/M, Medical Student Lee Jeno, Music Student Somi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Student Na Jaemin, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/HyoTea
Summary: I suddenly got the idea to write this by starting a oneshot, hating it, trashing it, starting this, and then accidentally dragging it out further than I originally had planned because I was stupid and started in some random place so I turned it into a separate fanfic and posted a tiny snippet of relationship (if you want to call it that) in the oneshot collection. You don’t have to read that. I’m rambling again.This is a mess, you have been warned.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction into the start of how the three met. These first few chapters are going to be slow so I apologise.

The sky darkened significantly in the short period of time Jeno was inside the building. The librarian glanced at the young man from where she stood at the counter and cleared her throat to gain his attention.   
  


He walked over, offering the girl a smile—she seemed around his age. “Yes? Is something wrong?”   
  


“No, I just wanted to let you know it’s seemingly about to storm. Do you have an umbrella?” Jeno stepped back to peer out one of the windows and frowned.   
  


“Ah, I don’t. I forgot it at home today,” he responded, silently reprimanding himself for not bringing it today of all days. The librarian seemed to sense his frustration because she slipped away, reappearing with a simple grey umbrella in her hands.   
  


She held it out to him. “Here; it’s mine but I have a car basically right by the doors so I don’t need it.”   
  


Jeno reluctantly took it, thanking her and promising to return it. “You should probably start out now before the worst kicks up,” she said as Jeno turned away.   
  


He thanked her again and went to gather his things and took her advice. He gave her a wave as he walked out the door to an oncoming thunderstorm.   
  


He suddenly felt vulnerable as the wind picked up and forced the rain to fall nearly parallel with the ground. The first flash of lighting made him spin on his heel to renter the library.   
  


“Hello, I’m back. It’s a bit...too dangerous for my liking and the library is cozy so I think I’ll just stay here until it calms down or you leave.” Jeno went back to his seat, leaning the umbrella against one of the table legs.   
  


“My shift isn’t done for another two hours so we might as well get to know each other,” she spoke, words accompanied with the clacking of a keyboard.   
  


“Alright. I’m Jeno, I’m currently attending school to go into the medical field—specifically as a physical therapist, I have this huge cru-“

”Woah, not all the details,” the girl said, laughing. “Anyways, my name is Somi, I work here obviously, I’m a music student, and I’m me,” she finished.   
  


“Can I say my crush?”   
  


“I mean, sure I guess.”   
  


“Never mind,” Jeno stated, grinning at Somi.   
  


She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Okay...so, do you actually have one or were you just trying to get a reaction out of me?”   
  


“Reaction. It’s always amusing watching the annoyance or confusion on someone’s face when I suddenly bring up the subject,” he explained, his smile widening.   
  


“Hmm...makes sense. I should start doing that,” Somi responded, her attention pulled to the doors when they were suddenly opened to reveal a drenched male, clearly around their age as well. “Oh, uh, hi. Could you-yep, right there on the tile. Ju-just stand...good, stay right there,” she disappeared again, coming back this time with a towel in her hands.   
  


Where and why these things were kept in a _library—_ okay, the umbrella made sense since it was Somi’s and it confused Jeno more as to why there wasn’t a stand by the door but that was besides the point. Either Somi brought a towel with her everywhere or the library just had them somewhere—baffled Jeno but he decided not to question it. Too much effort.   
  
Instead, he approached the newcomer who was currently drying off his hair, muttering inaudible words under his breath. “Good...or not so good...evening,” Jeno greeted. The stranger looked up, a smile pushing its way onto his face.   
  


“Same to you. I’m Jaemin. You are?”   
  


“Jeno and that’s Somi,” he replied.   
  


“Yes, I am Somi who is fully capable of introducing herself but whatever I guess.” And that was the beginning of a very great friendship. 


	2. Chapter 2

The library became the trios main hangout spot since all of them had access to it. They all had their separate classes and studies so they couldn’t really help the others out but tried their best when the need arose.   
  


Jeno and Jaemin could help each other far more often since some of their subjects overlapped with Jaemin being in the science field and Jeno in the medical field.   
  


“I swear, this teacher is _trying_ to kill us. I get it’s college and all, but really? This much work is going to take longer than three days!” Jaemin whisper-shouted, gently dropping a stack of papers on the table and angrily sitting down across from Somi.   
  


“Big oof. I just have to label some chords and make a short song. Speaking of which, I still haven’t started and it’s due...tomorrow morning.” Jaemin scowled and shook his head at the younger.   
  


“I can’t believe you, honestly,” he scoffed. “Where’s Jeno? I have a few questions I know he can answer.”   
  


Somi shrugged. “Why don’t you text him? You have his number, do you not?”   
  


Jaemin feigned offense. “Of course I have his number! Do you truly see me as such a lowly person as to not have the number of my friend?”   
  


“You don’t have his number.”   
  


“I don’t have his number.”   
  


Laughter erupted from the girl across from him which earned her a glare from a fellow librarian and she immediately went silent, passing Jaemin her phone. “I have it opened to his contact already.” Jaemin murmured a ‘thank you’ and pulled out his phone, quickly typing in the number and sending a simple text.   
  


_Hey, you’re late and I need help with my work, hurry up.  
_

Jeno: _Umm? Who is this?  
  
_

_I feel insulted, it’s Jaemin  
_

Jeno: _Ah, of course. I can’t make it today so just text me what you have issues with_

_What?!  
  
_

Jeno: _?? I’m helping you, aren’t I?  
  
_

_Why can’t you make it?  
_

Jeno: _I’m busy, that’s all. I’ve got more assignments and while I’d love to complete them at the library with you two, I really have to focus and since my dorm is basically silent and there’s no distractions, I’m staying here.  
My roommate is always out so I never see him except for early morning and late at night.  
_

_So your work comes before me huh?  
_

Jeno: _It always has?  
_

_Wooooow..you better be here tomorrow Jeno Lee.  
  
_

Jeno: _Are you going to send me your homework so I can help?  
  
_

_Oh, right. Here.  
  
_

Jaemin attached some pictures of the problems he was having issues with and Jeno replied a few minutes later, explaining it far better than his actual teacher did. Jaemin finally understood and he sent him nearly fifty thank you’s, I love you’s, and commented on how he should be the teacher instead. Jeno just replied with a laughing face emoji and a ‘see you tomorrow’.   
  


Jaemin shook his head in disbelief at how simple it was yet he couldn’t get it. Somi chuckled. “I guess he got it?”   
  


“Uh, duh. It was the easiest stuff but that teacher made it out to be so difficult! He taught the completely wrong way!”   
  


“Did you find out where he is?” She asked.   
  


“Mhm, he’s not coming today. Said it’s easier to focus in his dorm because of busyness or whatever. Just read it,” Jaemin spoke, handing the phone over to Somi. He pursed his lips and picked up the second packet in the pile.   
  


This was going to be a nightmare. He stared blankly at the first sheet and looked up at Somi. “Need this back to ask him another question?”   
  


“No, you can answer this one. What’s the date?” 


End file.
